House of Surprises
by tammy-loves-jerome
Summary: The kids of Anubis house return after the summer holidays. Including Joy! I suck at summaries, just read the story, I promise it's good! Mostly Nerome/Jerina, but also some Foy, Mickra, and Amfie  RATED T JUST IN CASE AND CAUSE MY NAME STARTS WITH A T!
1. House of Returns

**HI EVERYONE! This is my first Fanfiction so try not to kill me!**

**BTW, in this story, Victor quit his job so now Trudy is in charge.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything (sadly) except for the storyline.**

**CHAPTER I**

Nina stepped out of the taxi and came face to face with her beloved Anubis House. She instantly grinned from ear to ear. Although it was certainly fun to spend the summer with her Gran and American friends, Nina felt like she was coming home. She climbed the steps leading to the front door, and had an instant déjà-vu. It was just like when she arrived last year! _Oh my god I'm so nervous! Why am I nervous? These are my best friends! Oh who am I kidding, I haven't seen Fabian in three months, what if he doesn't like me anymore? What if no one likes my new haircut? _Nina had ditched her waist long waves for a straighter, shoulder-length, layered hairdo instead. She thought it made her look 'edgier', but she was having second thoughts that maybe it just looked stupid.

"NINA!" cried Amber, rushing towards her. Well, as much as one could rush in 4 inch platform sandals. "Your hair looks amazing! So chic," she said and Nina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," she replied, "you look amazing Ambs!"

Amber had obviously been somewhere sunny, far, far away from England. Her skin was tanned and her already fair hair bleached naturally by the sun, surf, and sand. She looked absolutely stunning. Nina instantly felt plain in comparison, despite her new hair. _Should I have worn my flowery tank top instead of just this sweatshirt? Gah! Why am I so self conscious! Its Amber, of course she looks amazing! _She thought. Nina was glad she didn't have to walk into the house alone though.

As if reading her mind, Amber said, "Shall we head inside then?" Nina nodded yes and linked arms with her blonde bestie. They were greeted by an enthusiastic Trudy.

"Welcome back lovies! Nina, your hair looks lovely! You're back quite early, aren't you? Classes don't start for another week!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we wanted to get here early to take Patricia and Mara's old room, cause its sooo much bigger!" explained Amber. Trudy laughed.

"And to unpack and set up so we feel less rushed," Nina said, trying to make up for Amber's bluntness.

"Of course," replied Trudy, "you girls go do that while I check on my "welcome back" cookies." Amber and Nina laughed and Trudy gave them a confused look, then headed back into the kitchen.

"Well?" said Amber once she and Nina had claimed their room and unpacked.

"Well what?" replied Nina nervously.

"WELL, what's going on between you and Fabian? Did you guys talk at all during the holiday?" prodded Amber.

"We talked for a little at the beginning of the summer, but then not so much," replied Nina in what she hoped was a casual tone that didn't give away how much of a nervous wreck she was. She tried to change the subject. "Hey," she said, "is that another bed? I guess we're going to be sharing with someone else." Then, realizing what that meant, Nina turned as white as a sheet. Joy was coming back.

"Oh darn," cried Amber, "this means that our room isn't bigger than our last one since we have to share with another person." Nina was thankful that Amber was too busy being upset to look at her face, because she was sure that she looked positively green now.

"Um, hey, Amber, I think I'm going to head downstairs and um…" she struggled to find an excuse, "give Trudy my new fabric softener to put on the laundry room! Yeah! I found this great one and the smell of anything else on my clothing makes me nauseous, so I'm just gonna, you know, do that." She said lamely and scurried down the stairs. Big. Mistake.

**So, yeah, that was the first chapter of my story, I hope you guys liked it! :) PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top :) 3**


	2. House of Betrayal

**HI GUYS! So, I'm sooo happy that you liked chapter one :) I know, it wasn't very Jerina-y, but this chapter is! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from House of Anubis. :'( I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER II<strong>

"Oh, um, hi Joy," said Nina, trying to fake enthusiasm, "I'm Nina, remember we met briefly last year during the whole 'Chosen One' fiasco? I'm looking forward to getting to know you better" _Yeah right. Like I would get to know Fabian's ex-girlfriend? Why is she glaring at me like that? I was perfectly nice! AH! WHAT IF SHE CAN READ MINDS?_ Nina panicked. "Well, ok, bye!" She ran out of the room leaving a confused Joy.

"Weirdo," Joy muttered under her breath. She headed to the kitchen to greet Trudy, who gave her a hug and told her that Amber and Nina would be sharing a room with Mara, and that Joy and Patricia would be rooming together.

Joy unpacked and arranged her belongings, and added a finishing touch of a picture in a silver frame to her nightstand. The picture was of herself and Fabian. They had their arms around each other, and were laughing. Joy's hair was being blown by the wind. She smiled at the memory.

The next day, Mara arrived, and the day after that, Mick did. Nina was jealous of their still-strong relationship, even though she felt bad about it. _Mara was so sweet, and she deserved this relationship with Mick after all of last year's drama,_ thought Nina. Mara set up her stuff with Amber and Nina in their shared room, and soon the three were very close, even closer than last year.

One day that week, Nina was reading a magazine of the couch, trying to get her mind off of Fabian, who had yet to arrive, along with Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome. She was just wearing a pair of denim shorts and her flowery tank top, but when Jerome walked into the house and saw her, he couldn't help but think to himself _well she got pretty hot over the summer. The haircut looks good. I wonder if she's still with Fabian…_

"Nina," he called her name, and smiled when she looked over. She returned his smile with a grin of her own. She got up to go greet him properly, and he wrapped her into a hug and swung her around.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"Just cause I missed everybody and you were the first person I saw," he winked at her.

_I guess I never noticed, cause I was like, obsessed with Fabian, but Jerome is actually really cute. Actually, he's pretty sexy to tell the truth…NO. FOCUS NINA. FABIAN. FABIAN IS YOUR PRIORITY, _she thought to herself. Yet, she still found herself getting lost in Jerome's sky blue eyes. She twirled a piece of her hair nervously, and remembered that it was too short now. The self consciousness must have registered on her face, because Jerome said, "Your new haircut looks hot, don't worry," and then he walked out the room, leaving Nina hyperventilating from Jerome's charm.

_ What is wrong with me? _ Thought Jerome. _I can't have her! I can't steal another man's girl! Well…except for Mara…Mara. I should go talk to her, get my mind off Nina and focus on the person I REALLY know I like._

Jerome headed upstairs to go greet Mara and Amber. "Hello, ladies," he said, smooth as ever, "how was your holiday?"

"JEROME!" they both exclaimed, and came to hug him. Then Amber started laughing, because, since when was she such good friends with Jerome that she would give him a hug? Mara and Jerome gave her a funny look because she was still laughing, so she headed towards the stairs. She hugged Patricia, who had just arrived and was going to her room, and then went downstairs. Amber saw Fabian standing at the bottom of the stairs, not looking in her direction, and was about to greet him, when Joy came up to him, and gave him an enormous hug. And that's when Fabian laughed and leaned down to kiss her, right on the mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>:O WHAAAAAT? OMG! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Only I know :D Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! BREAK THAT FREAKING BUTTON!<strong>


	3. House of Shock

**OMG, I AM SOOO GRATEFUL TO ALL OF YOU AMAZING READERS! Thank you guys so so so much for your amazing reviews and support :) **

**So, I realized that even though my chapters look long on Microsoft Word, they're pretty short on here. The problem is, I've already written NINE chapters of the story...so I'm sorry about the short chapters, I'll start making them longer. If there are chapters that are REALLY short, like short even for Word, I'll upload two chapters a day instead of one, like I'm going to do today :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER III<strong>

Amber almost screamed, but restrained herself and ran like the wind back to her room. She went straight to Nina (not taking notice that Jerome was still in the room talking to Mara), who was sitting cross legged on her bed listening to her iPod. Amber yanked the ear-buds away from Nina. "OW! What was that for?" exclaimed Nina.

"I JUST SAW FABIAN KISSING JOY! ON. PURPOSE." Amber said, loudly enough for Mara and Jerome to stop their conversation that was taking place on the complete opposite side of the room.

"WHAT?" screamed Nina. She stepped outside of the room and looked down over the railing into the foyer. Sure enough, there was Fabian, passionately kissing Joy. "YOU JERK!" she yelled at Fabian, who immediately stopped and looked up at Nina.

"Oh, sh*t…" he said and ran upstairs to try to catch Nina, who had already run back to her room and locked the door. He rapped loudly on the door. "Nina! Open the door please!" he begged. Jerome opened the door and glared at Fabian.

"Go away you doucheb*g, haven't you done enough damage already?" said Jerome who promptly slammed the door in Fabian's face. Nina sat crying on her bed, and was trying to be comforted by Mara and Amber, to no avail. "Nina?" said Jerome gently, "Nina, it'll be okay."

Jerome wrapped her into a soft hug and wiped the tears from her eyes with his long sleeved plaid flannel shirt. He smelled like Axe and expensive shampoo. Nina couldn't help but think, _wow, this is so unlike normal Jerome…maybe he's actually matured over the summer… _"Thanks, you guys," she said and forced a smile, "I'll be okay. Once I deal with Fabian."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR COMING IN LIKE, 2 MINUTES :D<strong>


	4. House of Breakups

**CHAPTER IV**

Nina opened the door 15 minutes later to find Fabian standing outside. The fact that he had waited made her feel a little better. "Look, Fabian," she started, "I think—"

"Nina, listen," he cut her off, and then continued, "I ran into Joy over the summer, and we got to talking again, and it just sort of happened. Plus, you and I weren't even officially together in the first place…"

Nina was angry after the last part of that sentence. She exploded, "OH, WELL I'M DEEPLY AND TRULY SORRY FABIAN. THIS IS CLEARLY MY FAULT. I MEAN, WHEN SOMEBODY ASKS ME TO PROM AND THEN KISSES ME, WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD THAT MEAN THAT WE WERE TOGETHER?" her voice was coated thickly with sarcasm, but she continued in a softer, more serious voice, "What about all those times we were solving the mysteries? All those times we were cracking codes? I thought you were my friend."

"No, Nina," he replied, and she looked crestfallen and like she wanted to die, but he continued, "I'm your best friend. And you're mine." Fabian leaned over to kiss her.

"No. You're NOT my best friend anymore. You're not my friend anymore either. I don't want anything to do with you unless we get partnered up on a school project or something. So go live your happy life with Joy, see if I care." And with that, she marched down the stairs, where Jerome swooped in with his arm around her waist and gave Fabian the dirtiest look he had ever seen in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>So, those were my pathetically short chapters, again, I'm so sorry! The chapters after chapter nine will be longer, I promise! <strong>

**xoxo, Tammy**


	5. House of Infatuation

**ASJAKSJFQ'AL;AA YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Anyhoo, here is chapter five, it's also short so I will also be uploading chapter six today also, just like I promised! After chapter nine, I will be taking suggestions for the story, so start thinking!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER V<strong>

Alfie arrived that evening, and Trudy cooked a special celebratory supper for the return of all the house members. At dinner, Mick and Alfie came up to their girlfriends and kissed them on the cheek. Amber and Mara both smiled and looked so happy, they were glowing. This made Nina feel awful, but she found herself glancing towards Jerome. She blushed when she saw that he was already looking at her, and he smiled but she looked away. Then, Joy whispered something in Fabian's ear and he laughed. That did it. Nina stormed away from the table without even tasting Trudy's delicious home made roasted turkey and buttery mashed potatoes.

Amber got up from the table to go comfort Nina. "Nina, he doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him. And Joy is a horrible person also, because Patricia TOLD her last year after the prom about you two, and she still went and hooked up with him. They were made for each other, the skunk-bags."

Nina smiled at Amber's use of insult. "Thanks, Ambs," she said and brushed her hair away from her face. Nina was smiling, but Amber could see that her normally bright hazel eyes were red from crying so much. Amber helped Nina up, and they walked in arm in arm back to the dining room. Joy and Fabian were nowhere to be seen, but Nina thought, _what does it matter, that's just better for me. Maybe I should go talk to Jerome…? No, that would be stupid. Oh. Great. He's coming over here to talk to me! What do I do? _ She smoothed her polo shirt and fixed her hair.

"Hey, Nina, I just wanted to let you know that you're handling this whole thing pretty well, but if you ever want to get back at Fabian, let me and Alfie know," he smiled a huge smile and then winked and left the room. And for the second time this week, Nina nearly passed out from his charm.


	6. House of Drama

**CHAPTER VI**

With school already started, Nina didn't really have time to focus on Fabian OR Jerome; she was way too busy with homework and projects. One day late November in Mr. Winkler's class, the kids were asked to pair up for what Mr. Winkler called "a surprise acting exercise." Alfie was with Amber, and Mara was with Mick. Joy was out sick, so she and Fabian paired up unwillingly. Nina thought she would sit out the lesson when Jerome came up and asked "Nina, would you like to be my partner?" with his dazzling smile. Nina had overheard quite a few girls from other houses talking about Jerome, and realized that he was quite a heart-throb, which she had never noticed last year because she was so focused on Fabian.

Nina hesitated, but then took Jerome's hand and he helped her up from the couch. The point of the exercise was that each pair took a paper out of a hat with a certain situation written on it, and then they had to improvise from there. Mara and Mick went first; their situation was "lost on a road trip."

"I don't understand why you can't just ask for directions, Sweetie," said Mara.

"Dear," continued Mick, "we're not lost, I was just taking a slight detour…" everybody laughed at the end of their short skit.

Then Amber and Alfie did their "movie theatre" themed scene, while Fabian and Patricia did their "married couple" scene, which was so delightfully awkward that Nina couldn't help but laugh and feel cheered up. Then it was Nina and Jerome's turn. _I hope that we get something good _thought Jerome. He had decided that now that it had been a few months after Fabian and Nina's breakup and they hadn't gotten back together, he could make a move on Nina. The other kids had noticed too. Well, Amber had noticed and then told everybody what she thought she knew.

Jerome reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it, then snickered and showed it to Nina who groaned in a joking way. "Really, Mr. Winkler?" asked Jerome. Mr. Winkler just smiled and nodded. Then Jerome and Nina headed up to do their "two teens that like each other but are afraid to tell each other" skit.

"So…have you seen Kung Fu Panda?" started Jerome.

"Yeah, did you know that they're coming out with a second one?" Nina continued.

"Actually, I did! I'm dying to see it, wanna watch it with me?" Jerome and Nina kept up the pathetic fake flirting and had the whole class in a fit of laughter when the bell rang. Nina did a cute little curtsey and Jerome bowed. The class cheered, then filed out of the room.

"You know," said Jerome, "I really DO want to see Kung Fu Panda 2…"

"Omigosh, same here!" exclaimed Nina, and they both laughed, then, surprisingly enough, Jerome blushed. Then as a reaction to Jerome's blush, Nina blushed. They both looked at the ground, and then back up at each other. "Well, I'm going to head back to the house…" started Nina.

"Yeah, I was just going to go to the field anyway, you know, kick a ball around," replied Jerome. _God, Jerome! 'kick a ball around'? I'm so pathetic. Since when do I do sports?_ Jerome thought, despite his six pack hidden beneath his white v-neck t-shirt. "So, see you around?" he finished. _UGH. Of course I'll see her around, we live together! What is WRONG with me today?_

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, poor socially awkward Jerome. JK. He's amazing. NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW! :D<strong>_  
><em>


	7. House of Winter

**Another chapter for my oh-so-lovely readers 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VII<strong>

A couple days later, there was a thick layer of snow on the ground. Mara awoke, and smiled, even though she was freezing, because it was the first snow of the year! She loved snow. Mara walked downstairs in her fluffy polka-dot robe and plaid pajama bottoms and made herself a cup of hot chocolate. Nobody was up yet, so Mara took her hot chocolate and sat on the seat of a large bay window that was facing the school's sports fields, now blanketed in snow. She took advantage of the silence, and read and drank her hot chocolate, and occasionally looked out the window and smiled. _Mick will be up soon, and then we can go outside and have fun…_she thought. But being the thoughtful girls that she was, she then thought, _Oh wait, we should probably wait for everybody else too, I'm sure that they would also enjoy a snowball fight or two._

A couple hours later, the teens of Anubis House were all bundled up and frolicking in the snow. Mara spun around in a circle, and caught a snowflake on her tongue, unaware that Mick was watching her and thinking, _Wow, she is so beautiful. I'm such a lucky guy to have her all to myself._ He went over to her and tackled her to the ground, and they both started laughing and proceeded to make snow angels.

A little farther away, Nina whispered to Alfie and Jerome, "Listen, I'll give you each 5 pounds to pelt Fabian with as many snowballs as you can. And if you hit Joy by 'accident', no harm done either."

Alfie was about to agree, when Jerome said, "Nonsense, we'll do it for free for our dearest friend." Alfie was upset, but Jerome WAS the boss, so there was nothing he could do anymore.

"OW!" Fabian yelled, or rather shrieked, sounding so much like a little girl that Alfie, Mick, Amber and Patricia all fell over from laughing so hard. Joy went over to help him up, and was instantly knocked over by another snowball, sending her flying on top of Fabian. This made even sweet and calm Mara roll around in the snow clutching her stomach from laughing so much. Then as Fabian and Joy were trying to get up, yet ANOTHER snowball hit Fabian smack in the stomach, sending him airborne and then landing with a thud on the wall of a hill, that was covered in snow, so that the snow fell off and buried him. Even Nina and Jerome were laughing now, and they high-fived each other and hugged. Except for Fabian and Joy, everybody agreed that it was probably the most fun they would have all year.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the point of this chapter was kind of to focus on Mara and the MaraXMick pairing. IDK, I felt like I was neglecting them. I hope you guys liked it! I think I'll upload another chapter today because this one was also short...<strong>


	8. House of Uncertainty

**Enter the REAL start of Jerina/Nerome :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit. Unfortunately.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VIII<strong>

With everybody gone for the Christmas holidays, Nina and Jerome were the only ones left in Anubis House. Nina, because she couldn't exactly go back to America, and Jerome because his parents never took him away from school, except during the summer where he was shipped off to his Uncle's house. He had been at boarding school since he was just five years old. Nina couldn't help but feel bad for him, because she knew that if she could afford it, she would be back home right now too.

Trudy was doing laundry, and Jerome and Nina were sitting bored on the couch. Jerome was staring at the TV, not really even paying attention to what was happening on it, and Nina was reading a teen gossip magazine and trying not to be sick with all of the pictures of Justin Bieber. Then, for no reason what so ever, they both looked over at each other at the exact same time, and smiled. They both leaned towards each other and started to close their eyes, when Nina pulled away.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry Jerome. I'm just not over Fabian yet. I'm so sorry." she looked slightly less upset that Jerome did. Nina looked down awkwardly at her feet, and then back up at Jerome. Then, they got up from the couch at the exact same time, still for no apparent reason. Nina then tripped, and almost fell, but Jerome caught her around the waist and her arms flung themselves instinctively around his neck.

He looked into her eyes and said, "Well there's only one way to get your mind off of Fabian." And then he kissed her.

"Jerome, no!" she said, and started smacking him in the chest, but just ended up kissing him. "I'm. Not. Over. Fabian." she said sternly.

Jerome laughed. Nina wasn't sure if it was a joking laugh or a mean laugh. "Well that's not what it seems like," he said, and he let go of her. He didn't drop her or anything, but one second Nina was in Jerome's arms, and the next, she was standing upright, and alone in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Silly, silly Nina...how could you do that to Jerome? REVIEWWWW! XD<br>**


	9. House of Jerina

**DICLAIMER: I don't own anything from House of Anubis.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IX<strong>

Jerome gave Nina the cold shoulder for a few days after the incident, but then he got bored since there was nobody to talk to but Trudy. And also because he could see how hurt Nina was by his silent treatment. "Look Nina," he said to her one day, "I was in the wrong. I apologize. I really like you, and I thought you felt the same way. Sorry."

Nina sighed. "I DO like you Jerome, really I do. I just don't want to rush into anything. We weren't exactly great friends last year or anything, so I feel like I've only known you for a few months. Me and Fabian knew each other for a whole year, and look how that turned out."

Jerome felt offended by Nina saying how she 'barely knew him' and that they 'weren't friends last year'. He had thought that they really bonded when he threw the poisonous bugs at Rufus and saved her life. _It figures. _He thought, _she's just saying that she likes me as a friend. I'm so stupid. Oh god. Am I tearing up? F*ck, I've gotta get out of here before she realizes. _Jerome mumbled something about going to the library to study for any upcoming tests, and rushed out of the room.

_Great, now I've lost one of my best friends here, besides Amber and Mara. I wish I had just kissed him back…I mean, there's no way that Fabian is EVER going to get back together with me after what I said to him, not to mention that he and Joy are an item now…I have to find Jerome._ Nina thought. She ran over to the library to look for Jerome, but he wasn't there. _Well, obviously, I mean, it's Jerome… _Nina felt stupid for even thinking that he would be there. She headed back to the house and found Jerome in his room, lying on his bed on his back, tossing a ball up in the air and catching it. Nina walked in, and sat down next to him on the bed. "Jerome?" she ventured. "Jerome I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, whatever," was his icy reply. Nina was shocked.

"Well fine then!" she exclaimed and got up and turned her back to him to storm out of the room, but Jerome grabbed her wrist and spun her around so they were standing face to face. She looked into his eyes. They seemed sad, and full of regret. Nina vaguely remembered something Mara had said about Jerome being at boarding school since he was five and his parents never seeing him. _He must be so lonely. I bet he needs someone to love him after all that drama with Mara last year. _she thought. "I-I-…" Nina stammered, feeling nervous from the intensity radiating from his sky blue eyes. "Stop doing that!" she finally said after a 30 second pause.

"Stop doing what?" Jerome sounded slightly amused, but that was the thing with Jerome, you could never tell when he was joking, or when he was serious. Nina sometimes wondered if he did it on purpose to drive girls crazy.

"Stop…doing that weird thing with your eyes," Nina tried to explain, but ended up sound like an idiot, "you know, you hit girls with that 'look' and then expect them to fall for you. Well it's annoying!"

Jerome mocked hurt. "Nina Martin, do you think I am trying to seduce you?"

"Yes! That's exactly what you're trying to do!" she exclaimed hoping that she didn't sound like a mentally deranged asylum patient.

"Well, tell me something, Nina," Jerome started, "is it working?" he leaned down to kiss her, and Nina found herself kissing him back. _Oh yes, _she thought _it's DEFINITELY working._

* * *

><p><strong>YAYYYY! Ok, so I am officially taking suggestions for the story now :) Should I go funny, or dramatic? Please review :D<strong>

**xoxox, Tammy**_  
><em>


	10. House of Fabina

**Thanks you guys so much for the lovely reviews! As promised, here is a little drama, but it will get funny later :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER X<strong>

The other students slowly filed in towards the end of the break. Jerome and Nina weren't sure whether they should tell the others about what had happened. They both agreed that Jerome could tell Alfie, but that Nina shouldn't tell Amber, because then everyone in the whole school would know, let alone Anubis House!

One day, Nina and Amber were chilling in their room, with Avril Lavigne on full volume. "So did you hear that Joy and Fabian broke up?" said Amber randomly. Nina's heart stopped beating for a second. She turned off the music.

"What did you say?" she asked, just to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Oh yeah, apparently Joy, the little slut, kissed some guy over Christmas and Fabian found out and got really mad." Amber replied, like it was no big deal and she was already over it.

"Wow...that was…unexpected." said Nina, clearly at a loss for words.

"Mmhm…" mumbled Amber, the proceeded to turn on the music again and brush her hair. Nina sat on her bed, in complete shock. What she was feeling right now was not good. _What should I do? Should I talk to Fabian? But what about Jerome…ARGGG this is so complicated! _she thought.

Nina heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called. Jerome cautiously walked in. Nina stood up suddenly, and jerked her head towards Amber, who was obliviously touching up her makeup. Nina pushed Jerome into the hall. "Amber was in there! You need to be more careful!" she scolded.

"Honestly Nina, it's not like it's strange for housemates to visit each other. There's nothing suspicious about me coming to say hello." Jerome replied, with a slight tinge of agitation to his voice.

"I'm sorry," Nina started, "I'm just nervous. You know how Amber can jump to conclusions and then tell people what she thinks without backing up her story first." Jerome nodded in agreement.

"Ok then. Anyway, I was just coming in to tell you that Trudy said that dinner was ready." Jerome said.

"Oh…" said Nina embarrassedly, "um, okay then. Thanks." she looked down in shame. _Why did I blow up at him like that? He wasn't even coming to actually see me! Maybe he doesn't like me anymore? Maybe he thinks the kiss was a mistake? _Nina continued to think paranoid thoughts all the way through dinner. She sat on the couch in the living room after dinner, reading a book and thinking to herself, when Fabian sat down next to her.

"Um, hi." he said awkwardly.

"Hey," said Nina, without looking up from her book.

"So," he started, "I don't know if you heard, but—"

Nina cut him off. "You broke up with Joy, I know. I'm, um, sorry? she said it like it was a question. Fabian's dark brown eyes looked sad.

"Nina, I really regret the way we ended things." Fabian sounded genuine, so Nina decided to hear him out.

"Go on," she said, trying to maintain an impassive expression.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go back to how things were before the whole fiasco. You know, be friends again?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Nina said, and smiled, "I'd like that. A lot." Fabian leaned in to hug her, but Nina had other plans. She kissed him right on the mouth. And that's when Alfie walked into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOH! And remember, Alfie is the only one that knows about Nina and Jerome. NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW! :)<strong>


	11. House of Heartbreak

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from 'House of Anubis'  
>DISCLAIMER 2: This chapter is kinda sad, just a warning :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XI<strong>

Alfie stopped dead in his tracks. He thought about what he should do given the current situation. _Should I shut up and NOT tell Jerome? No, I have to, he's my best mate._ he decided after contemplating for about 5 seconds. Then, he stealthily snuck back upstairs to his room. Once he was upstairs, he burst into his and Jerome's room, practically breaking off the door. "JEROME!" he exclaimed, "I SAW FABIAN KISSING NINA."

Jerome stood up suddenly. "Excuse me?" he questioned, "Sorry, for a second there it sounded like you said 'I saw Fabian kissing Nina.' Come on Alfie, Nina's way too nice and way to much of a goody-two-shoes to cheat on me. Especially after Fabian cheated on her."

Alfie shrugged. "Well that's what happened, mate. Go see for yourself."

Jerome walked quietly downstairs and into the living room. Years of pranking had perfected his 'sneaking up on people' walk. He walked into the living room and stepped back in shock from what he saw. Fabian and Nina were fully making out on the couch. Jerome was jealous, to put it mildly. Nina had never put out for HIM like that. He just thought that it was because she respected herself, but clearly not, considering that Fabian was on top of her right now. _Wow, that's so unlike nerdy, unpopular, un-fun Fabian!_ Jerome thought bitterly. Jerome cleared his throat with a big "AH-HEM!"

Nina and Fabian broke apart, and looked in the direction of the noise with a sheepish grin. Then Nina saw who the voice was coming from. First she paled, and then she turned a very light shade of green. "Jerome." she said quietly.

Fabian looked at Nina, and then at Jerome. "Am I missing something…?" he asked curiously.

"Um, no, not really," Nina replied not so convincingly, "Fabian, do you think I can talk to Jerome alone for a second?"

"Uhh, sure, I guess…" he answered and walked out of the room, kissing her on the cheek on the way out.

Jerome visibly stiffened, and Nina chewed on one of her nails nervously as she walked towards him. He pushed her hand away from her mouth to stop her from chewing on her nails. "Stop that. It's a disgusting habit." he said. Nina was irritated by this gesture, but she knew that he was just looking out for her. Like he always did.

"Look, Jer—" she started to say, but was cut off.

"Nina, what the f*ck was that? You two were practically having sex on the couch!" Jerome exploded.

Nina was taken aback. Jerome never shouted at her like that. "We were not!" she said defensively, but she hung her head in shame anyway.

"I thought WE were together!" Jerome said angrily, but with a tinge of sadness. He would never admit it, but he was looking forward to being able to tell everyone about them. For Mara to be jealous of Nina. For Amber to make up a name for them like 'Jerina' or 'Nerome' and for her to make a scrapbook of candids she had taken of them. _Ugh, I'm going soft _he thought.

"Jerome, I'm sorry I kissed Fabian, but the truth is, we weren't even officially going out…" Nina started, but then her voice stopped, realizing what she had just said. Jerome's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. _HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID AS TO SAY THE EXACT SAME THING THAT FABIAN SAID TO ME? HE EVEN HEARD FABIAN SAY IT. HE SAW HOW HURT I WAS FROM IT._ she thought, feeling absolutely awful. She looked back over at Jerome, whose look of sadness had been replaced by a look of complete and utter disgust.

"Well, NINA," he started, and Nina shivered from the tone of his voice, "I guess you're right. We weren't together. The kiss was completely meaningless. I can't believe that I changed who I was to try and impress you. Truth is, I never care or worry or am concerned about anyone. So maybe I should just go back to being that way. I'll tell you one thing though, nobody messes with Jerome Clarke and gets away with it. Especially silly little American girls that waste my time." And with that, Jerome promptly left the room, leaving Nina to cry silently into her hands for hours on end.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww poor Nina! But as awful as she feels right now, I'm sure that she's gonna feel A LOT worse once Jerome gets his revenge...<strong>

**New chapter tomorrow :)**

**xoxox, Tammy  
><strong>


	12. House of Revenge

**Thanks so much to everyone for the positive reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XII<strong>

"Hey everyone," Jerome said as made his way down the stairs to breakfast. He sat down at his usual seat next to Patricia, and then kissed her on the cheek. Patricia blushed. Everyone's mouths were agape. They all started talking and asking questions at once.

"How long have you guys been together?" asked Mick.

"Nice going, mate!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Oh. My. Gosh. CUTENESS!" Amber cried with glee.

"Patricia, that's great!" smiled Joy.

Jerome and Patricia smiled at each other. When things quieted down and they started to eat, Jerome allowed himself to sneak a glance at Nina. She was stabbing her sausage violently with a fork. Then she looked up at Jerome and glowered at him, and leaned over and whispered something in Fabian's ear. Both Joy and Jerome stiffened.

After breakfast, Nina pulled Jerome aside. "Jerome, I know that you're angry with me, but is this the way to get your revenge?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been good friends with Patricia for years now. It was only a matter of time before we took our relationship to the next level. May I remind you that you have only been at this school for a little over a year, Nina. You have no idea of personal relationships that go on between all of us." was his icy reply. He walked off to class, leaving Nina behind. She sighed. There was no point in trying to get through to Jerome once he had made up his mind.

Jerome walked by himself to class. He thought about the whole Patricia situation. _Maybe Nina's right…maybe this isn't the best way to go about things. I feel kind of bad about using Patricia like this. It's so obvious that she's been in love with me for like, the past 3 years. And it was so easy to convince her that I was interested…_

_**FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY**_

Jerome stormed away from Nina after their fight and knocked on the door to Joy and Patricia's room. His scheming mind had already formulated a brilliant plan. Make. Nina. Jealous.

He walked into the room before even getting a "Come in."

"Hey girls," Jerome said with his oh-so-charming smile, "Joy, can you leave for a sec? I want to have a word with Patricia."

Joy looked surprised, but she backed out of the room and gave Patricia what she must have thought was a subtle look. Jerome, of course, noticed, and it only confirmed his suspicions that Patricia liked him. _This will be too easy _he thought smugly to himself.

"So, Patricia," Jerome started, trying to do the 'thing' with his eyes that had irritated Nina back in December, "lets play a game, yeah?

"Um, okay…" said Patricia, trying to send mental waves to her heart telling it to stop beating so loudly. _Ugh, _she thought, _since when do I get worked up over boys like this? Who am I, AMBER? _She shuddered at the thought.

"Okay. It's called the questions game," Jerome said, "what's your favorite color?"

"Purple. What's your favorite animal?"

"Tigers. What's your favorite food?"

"Sushi. What brand is your cologne?"

"Diesel. Want to be my girlfriend?" Jerome ended the game. Patricia was taken aback. Although she was happy, this was NOT how she had expected things to turn out.

"Um, yes!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Great," Jerome smiled and kissed her.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

All throughout the school day, Jerome thought about what Nina had said. She was right, he WAS using her. Little did he know, that Nina had been thinking about Jerome al day, and she had decided to break it off with Fabian.

"Listen, Fabian," said Nina after they had gotten back to the house, "I don't think we should keep doing this. I mean, I like you, but more as a friend."

"I agree," Fabian said, and smiled warmly at her. Nina could tell it was a genuine smile. They hugged, and headed back to their rooms.

Jerome came downstairs about five minutes later. He say down next to Patricia on the couch. "Listen, Patricia. I have to be honest. I only asked you out to make Nina jealous. I'm so sorry. I was just using you. I feel absolutely awful."

"JEROME! How could you do this to me?" Patricia wanted to cry. "I can't believe I was so stupid. You knew that I liked you! I thought we were friends!" she ran off crying, leaving Jerome alone in the living room.

Alfie walked in, to see Jerome standing rigid and alone. "Girl troubles?" he asked.

"Mate, you don't know the half of it," said Jerome.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? :D <strong>

**xoxo, Tammy**


	13. House of Nerome

**So, get ready for some more Jerina/Nerome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim to own anything from 'House of Anubis'  
><strong>

**CHAPTER XIII**

Patricia sat sulking on the couch. _How could Jerome be such a jerk? We've been friends for so long! _she thought to herself. She buried her head in her hands. Fabian strolled through the living room, and backed up when he saw Patricia. They weren't the best of friends, but they had known each other for a long time, so he asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah," she replied, "yeah I guess."

"Well what happened?" Fabian asked kindly.

"Jerome was using me to get to Nina."

"Oh...well maybe it's best to leave them be." he offered.

"Yeah, I guess…but they're kind of angry at each other right now, aren't they?" Patricia inquired. Fabian thought about this. Then Patricia had a brilliant idea. "Let's set them up!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Fabian sounded enthusiastic, despite his breakup with Nina. Patricia wondered if he was already seeing someone else.

"Fabian, you seem a little overly cheery…" she said.

"Oh, well me and Joy are back together," he shrugged.

"Oh, well anyway, here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

><p>Nina looked at her watch impatiently. Jerome was supposed to have met her in the laundry room 10 minutes ago. It wasn't like him to be late. She peeked her head out of the door and looked to her right, and then heard somebody go "BOO!" and grab her from her left. "Jerome, you scared me!" she laughed.<p>

"Sorry," he said. There he was doing it again. That thing where it was impossible to tell if he was actually offended or joking. "So," he started, "I got your note. So, I'm ready to hear your apology."

"I didn't send you a note, Jerome. I got YOUR note saying that you told Patricia the truth and wanted to get back together with me." Nina said in a confused manner.

"I don't want to get back together with you until you apologize!" Jerome looked angry.

Patricia and Fabian stuck their heads out from behind the washing machine. This was not going as planned.

"What am I sorry for again?" Nina asked innocently.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're right. I cheated on YOU. I'm so sorry Nina dear," he said sarcastically. Was it strange that Nina felt comforted my his familiar sarcasm?

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to kiss Fabian," Nina apologized.

"And I'm sorry that I blew up at you like that. I was just jealous that you had never kissed me like that," admitted Jerome.

"Weeeeell..." Nina started, "I could now." She smiled mischievously. Jerome grinned and leaned in towards her.

"OH YUCK!" Patricia accidentally exclaimed.

"Patricia, what part of 'we're hiding, so be quiet' did you not understand?" Fabian stood up.

Jerome and Nina jumped backwards. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" they both shouted at the same time.

"Umm…nothing. We were playing hide and seek with Alfie, Mara, Mick and Amber, so we were supposed to be quiet. When we saw you walk in, we didn't want to leave cause it seemed kind of personal." Fabian lied.

Jerome eyed him suspiciously, but then took Nina's hand and led her out of the laundry room, where she kissed him gently and sweetly. "Don't worry," she said, "there's more where that came from."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I really could end the story here, since Nina and Jerome are together, but I don't think I will. I already have some ideas for what will happen next :) And also, poor Patricia, everyone is seeing someone but her! That can't stay that way... Let me know what you think, I'll only continue if you want me to :)<strong>

**xoxo, Tammy**


	14. House of Parties

**So, as requested, I'm continuing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I claim to own anything from 'House of Anubis'**

**DISCLAIMER 2: I do not drink, I am only 15. I was re-watching all of the Glee episodes and the alcohol one gave me an idea for this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XIV<strong>

"KIDS!" called Trudy from the living room. "Come down, we're having a quick meeting."

Four girls came rushing down the stairs while four boys ran into the hallway. Then, Amber proceeded to walk slowly down the stairs because she 'liked making an entrance.'

"Okay kids," Trudy started, "listen up. I'm going away for three days to visit my aunt in the hospital." The girls got up to give Trudy a hug. "It will be fine! Let's continue," she said, "and so, since you are all 17 years old, I don't think that you need a baby-sitter. I've already talked to Mr. Sweet about it, and he suggested that you miss classes for those three days, so that you don't all feel too pressured without me here."

Everyone cheered, especially Mick, who hated all his classes except for P.E. "Wait," asked Joy, "when are you leaving, Trudy?"

"Actually, I'm leaving now. Have a nice time dears!" She called from the front door.

The students listened until they couldn't hear her car anymore. "Right," said Alfie, "let's go, Jerome." Jerome nodded at Alfie, and they both walked out the front door and got into Jerome's black SUV without saying anything else.

"Well that was weird…" Patricia said. Everyone laughed and agreed.

"Okay people, listen up!" Jerome said while cupping his hands over his mouth like a megaphone and standing on a table. "Alfie and I have an announcement."

"So basically," Alfie started, "Trudy's gone. At least, gone for a few days anyway. So, tonight, we're having a party. Just our house, not the other houses."

Mara looked nervous. "Won't we get in trouble?" she asked. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Will there be….alcohol?"

Jerome and Alfie groaned. "Of course there will be, Mara," Alfie said, "stop being such an innocent."

"And," Jerome piped up, "who's even going to know? Trudy's away. Victor quit almost a year ago. Mr. Sweet's office is a mile away in the school building. We'll be fine."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Amber started to go answer it, but Alfie stopped her. He nodded towards Jerome, who opened the door.

"Ah, thank you, Mivid," said Jerome to a blonde man with green eyes, "this is perfect." Then he handed him a wad of cash, and Mivid nodded, and gave Jerome and Alfie what looked like almost a smile. Mivid handed Alfie two wooden crates, then shut the door and drove off.

"What just happened? And what kind of a name is Mivid?" Amber demanded.

"His mother's name is Michael and his father's name is David," Jerome replied casually.

"Ohhhh…wait what?" Amber was confused. Jerome shrugged laughed, and Amber smiled at him. Nina stiffened.

"Umm…oh yeah. Anyway, the party is at 10:00. It's 7:00 now, so girls, go get ready," Jerome winked.

The girls all stood in Amber and Nina and Mara's room, letting Amber put finishing touches on their makeup. They looked pretty good, if they dared say so themselves.

* * *

><p>Nina was wearing a navy blue sequin shift dress with matching heels. Amber was wearing a white flowy dress with bright pink heels from Prada's new collection. She called them her 'babies'. Mara had on a peachy pink dress that matched her complexion perfectly, and was wearing simple black ballet flats. Patricia looked absolutely striking in a deep burgundy sequin dress with a black belt and low-heeled black shoes. Joy was wearing a beige-pink strapless dress with silver-rhinestone heels.<p>

The girls all headed downstairs to the living room where the party was taking place, because it was 10:05. Mara thought to herself _Am I the only one here that's nervous about the alcohol? _She thought that Nina must be, so she pulled her aside.

"Nina, are you worried about the alcohol at all?" she asked.

Nina shrugged and replied, "Not really, I'm from LA," and continued walking towards Jerome who greeted her with a kiss and handed her a shot glass. Mara was shocked to see Nina throw her head back and down the whole thing in under two seconds. She glanced around, and saw a very pale Amber. Mara went over to her.

"Amber, are you okay? Are you worried about drinking?" she asked.

"Yeah, a bit," admitted Amber, "it's just that the last time I went to a party with alcohol I completely embarrassed myself. Plus, I think it's pretty un-ladylike to drink…"

Mara felt slightly comforted by this. She turned back to Amber, but she was already gone, standing next to Alfie with a plastic cup in her hand, laughing her head off. _So much for that_ she thought.

* * *

><p>The music was blaring, and it looked like everyone was having a good time. After about half an hour, Mara had convinced herself to have a drink, and now she was having a lot of fun. Patricia, Joy, and Mara were dancing when Amber said "OMIGOSH! LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" and giggled manically.<p>

Joy, Patricia, and Mara stumbled drunkenly over to where Amber had already gathered everyone in a circle. Nina was supporting herself on Jerome, who looked much sturdier and a lot more sober. But it could just have been that he was used to drinking so he wasn't affected.

"Okay," said Amber, "I'll spin first." She spun, and it landed on Fabian. "Fabian, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to mix some of every drink in this room and then drink it." Fabian shrugged like it was no big deal, and swallowed the disgusting mixture.

Fabian spun next. It landed on Patricia. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Patricia bravely. Of course, its easy be brave when you're almost passing out from drinking so much.

"Patricia, I dare you to kiss Joy!" he exclaimed. Everyone ooh'ed after they did.

Patricia spun, and landed on Alfie. "Alfie, truth or dare?" she asked.

Alfie hesitated, and then said, "Truth."

"What is your darkest secret?" she asked, and laughed evilly.

"Well, the truth is….I'm gay for Mick!" Alfie said, and everyone laughed like crazy. Good ol' Alfie.

Nina stumbled over towards Jerome. "Hey," she said, and kissed him.

"Hi," he replied. He looked her over. He still thought she looked beautiful, but she was looking a little bit sick, and her hair was droopy. "Come on," he said, "let's get you to bed. You don't look very good."

Nina grinned coyly. "You want to take me to bed?" she asked.

Jerome laughed. "That's NOT what I meant."

He led her upstairs to her room, and waited outside the door while she changed into her pajamas. Then he tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead like she was a little girl and he was her father. "Good night," he said, and turned off the light.

* * *

><p>Jerome went back downstairs to the party. He was actually pretty sober. He would never admit it, cause he had a reputation, but Jerome hated alcohol. It burned his throat, and he didn't like the effect it had on him, or the people around him. The only thing he had had to drink all night was the shot he had had with Nina at 10:00, and another two about an hour later.<p>

Jerome glanced around the living room. He had only been upstairs for 15 minutes, but it looked like a lot had happened. Fabian and Joy were passed out on the couch. He heard something that sounded like vomiting, and then saw Patricia walk out of the kitchen looking positively green. Mara and Mick were making out on the other couch, and Alfie was in the kitchen raiding the fridge.

Jerome knew from experience that there were a few types of drunk. Sleepy drunk – Joy and Fabian and Nina. Sick drunk – Patricia. All over people drunk – Mara and Mick. Hungry drunk – Alfie. And from the looks of it, Amber was the 'happy drunk' type, because she perkily bounced over to Jerome to talk to him.

"This party is so fun!" she exclaimed excitedly. Jerome chuckled.

"Amber, that's just because you're drunk. Face it, you and I are the only ones who are actually able to talk right now, and I'm the only one that's actually going to remember anything from tonight."

"Don't be silly, Jerome. I'm sooo NOT drunk." Amber giggled like crazy.

"Sure you're not. And I'm Prince William."

"What-EVER. Hey, Jerome, I never noticed but you're pretty cute…"

"Ohh no…" Jerome started to say, "Amber, I'm seeing Nina. Your best friend? And you're seeing ALFIE. MY best friend."

"So you're saying that if we were both single I would have a chance?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Nope, that's actually not what I'm saying at all."

Amber pouted. Jerome had to admit that she was cute, but he was seeing Nina. Amber turned on her heel, and headed towards the kitchen to find Alfie.

The party started to unwind, and everyone headed to their rooms. Jerome followed behind the girls going upstairs so that he could check on Nina, who was sleeping peacefully when he entered the room. He sat down on her bed and stroked her hair.

Suddenly, she stirred, and woke up. "Jerome," she said and smiled. He leaned down to kiss her gently, because he thought she was still half asleep, but she crashed her lips on his. This took Jerome by surprise, but he played along. Nina sat up, and kissed him even more forcefully, and he pushed her down so that he was on top of her. Nina started to take off her pajama pants, and Jerome realized what was happening.

"No," he said forcefully. "Nina, we are not doing this. Maybe some other time. Maybe not. But definitely not while you're in this state. And by state, I mean completely drunk with no control over your actions."

"Fine," Nina said sleepily, like she had no idea what was even going on. Within 10 seconds, she was asleep. Jerome sighed, and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so let me know if this chapter was too descriptiveawkward or anything :) It was also supposed to be funny this chapter. And the idea for Mivid's name was from one of me and my friend's conversations.  
><strong>

**xoxo, Tammy**


	15. House of Fools

**Hey everyone! So sorry about yesterday's awkward chapter :P And for everyone that was like "Please don't make this a Jamber story!" don't worry, it was just kind of a sneak peek to a story I might write that IS Jamber and completely un-related to this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from 'House of Anubis'  
><strong>

**CHAPTER XV**

Jerome woke up the next morning feeling slightly disoriented. _Where am I?_ he thought, before remembering how he had fallen asleep next to Nina. He looked over, and she was still sounds asleep. He checked his watch. _7:30. Why am I up so early?_

Jerome walked out of the room and headed down the stairs to his room to get his tooth brush. He was in his room getting out his stuff, when he heard a THUD come from Alfie's bed. He assumed Alfie had fallen out, and went over to laugh at him, when he saw that it was MICK. Alfie was still in his bed. Jerome backed up, startled, out of the room. _What was that? I know Alfie said last night that he was gay for Mick, but we all thought it was a joke…I have to tell Amber and Mara I guess…_

Jerome ran up the staircase and rapped on the door. "We're decent!" he heard one of them call, so he entered quickly.

"Nina, love, can you leave for a second? I have to talk to Amber and Mara," he asked. Nina looked at him quizzically, but then nodded and left the room. "Guys, I don't want to freak you out, but I think that Alfie and Mick are…..gay."

"WHAT?" they both shouted in unison. Jerome shushed them.

"Let me finish. I saw Mick roll out of Alfie's bed this morning. And Alfie was still in it," the girls gasped, and Jerome continued, "so you know how last night during truth or dare Alfie said that he was gay for Mick, and we thought it was a joke?"

"Vaguely…" said Mara, "it's all kind of a blur, but I do remember something like that."

"Well, I guess it wasn't a joke," said Jerome awkwardly, "so maybe you should go talk to them or something."

* * *

><p>Amber and Mara stood outside the kitchen where Alfie and Mick were. They nodded to each other, and walked in. To their surprise, they were greeted with huge smiles from their boyfriends, but they shrugged it off.<p>

"We have a bit of a delicate situation you see…" Mara started, but Amber cut her off.

"Jerome saw Mick roll out of Alfie's bed. Are you two gay?" she asked bluntly. So Amber.

"SHHHH!" Alfie and Mick went at the same time.

"Truth is," Alfie said, "this is all an April fools prank on Jerome. We've been planning it for months. Fabian knows too."

The girls' eyes widened when they realized what the date today was, and Mick elaborated. "Every year on April 1st, Jerome plays a horrible prank on us guys. Last year he replaced all of my track shorts with with tutus." Mick shuddered at the memory.

"Well isn't this all a little bit extreme? I mean, come on, he was shaking when he came to tell us," Mara said.

"Good, it'll teach him a lesson!" exclaimed Mick.

"As long as my boyfriend isn't _actually_ gay, I don't care," said Amber, then spun on her heel and wacked them in the face with her long blonde hair as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Amber went up to Alfie a couple hours later. "Boo, I told the rest of the girls about the prank, is that okay?" she asked.<p>

"Yeah, I suppose. This way he'll feel even stupider because everyone is in on it!" Alfie said excitedly, as he and Amber walked into the living room. Everyone was sitting down in the room chilling, not sure what to do with Trudy gone. The mess from last night was already cleaned up. Alfie went and sat down next to Mick and started playing the part.

Suddenly, Jerome stood up. "That's IT. You guys tell me what's going on RIGHT NOW or else," he said menacingly. Nina gently touched his arm telling him to calm down, and he softened.

Alfie and Mick stood up. Everyone looked like they were trying hard not to laugh, but Jerome didn't notice. "Truth is…" Alfie started, "APRIL FOOLS!" he exclaimed along with all of the other house members.

Jerome looked confused. "Guys, today isn't April 1st," he said.

"Umm, earth to Jerome, yes it is," sneered Patricia.

"No. It really isn't. It's March 1st. You guys are so retarded," he sighed, and left the room. And once again, nobody could tell if he was joking or seriously hurt that everyone came together to prank him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was kind of meant to be a funny chapter, and I did it because me and my friend were like "OMG WHAT IT ALFIE WAS GAY FOR MICK!" and we thought it would be funny to put it in here :)<strong>

**xoxo, Tammy**


	16. House of Romance

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Now on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'House of Anubis', Paris, or The Eiffel Tower. BUT I DO OWN JULIEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XVI<strong>

The kids of Anubis house all lounged around, bored, in the living room. Amber and Joy were reading a fashion magazine, Nina and Jerome were listening to Nina's iPod, Fabian was reading an encyclopedia, Mara was staring out of the window and Alfie and Patricia were having a debate about Zombies VS. Ninjas VS. Pirates.

"Okay, enough!" Joy said eventually. "We are all clearly bored out of our minds. Fabian, I love you, but really? An encyclopedia?" Fabian blushed, and closed the book.

"Joy is right," said Patricia, "we need to get out of the house and DO something. I know that Trudy's not here, but that just means that we can have more fun and do something that we wouldn't be able to normally."

"Like have another party?" Alfie asked excitedly.

"No," sighed Nina, "NOT another party." She glanced at Jerome, but he was already looking at her, and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she remembered that humiliating night.

"Ooh!" Amber exclaimed. "Let's got to Paris!"

Jerome chuckled and said, "Amber, are you feeling alright? Go back to bed, love." Nina stiffened, and Jerome noticed and said, "All English people say 'love', it's no big deal," and kissed her on the cheek.

Amber sighed like she was being antagonized. "Really, and I'm the blonde one? We can take the train straight into Paris! Duh!"

Everyone's eyes widened at this sudden revelation. How could they have forgotten? Jerome's cheeks reddened because he felt stupid for being rude to Amber when she was in fact, totally right.

"Well, okay then, let's go!" said Mara excitedly. She had always wanted to go to Paris with Mick, instead of just her family.

The teenagers stepped out of the cab they had taken from the Paris train station to actual Paris. Nina looked around in awe. It was gorgeous. The cobblestone streets were lined with bakeries and cafes and shops. There were colorful flowers everywhere, and she could see the Eiffel Tower from where she was standing.

Jerome smiled at her. She looked like a child at Disneyland for the first time, and he thought it was adorable. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and murmured in her ear, "It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," and spun her around and kissed her.

"Would you laugh if I told you that I've always wanted to be kissed in Paris?" she asked and grinned from ear to ear. Jerome smiled widely, and they started to walk in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

He called back to everyone and said "Okay, it's 3:00 now, we'll all meet back here at 6:00, yeah?"

The group took that as their cue to start to disband and go their own way. Amber started pulling Alfie towards the designer shops saying "You know, it's almost our year anniversary…"

Joy and Fabian were already standing by a big fountain throwing in coins and laughing. Mara and Mick started to walk, when they remembered Patricia. Poor, boyfriendless Patricia. "Come on Patricia," Mara smiled, but Patricia just shook her head.

"I'll go sit down in a café somewhere, I don't want to ruin the romance of all this for you two," she said and forced a smile. Mara nodded, and she and Mick walked off hand in hand.

Patricia sat outside on a wicker chair in a small, Parisian café. She sighed. It WAS gorgeous, it was just too bad she didn't have anyone to enjoy it with. She looked down at the table and tapped her fingers against it.

"Puis-je prendre votre commande, mademoiselle?" she heard a voice ask, and figured it was a waiter.

"Sorry," she said without looking up, "I don't speak french."

"Oh, I'm sorry. May I take your order, miss?" the waiter asked in a French accent.

Patricia looked up, then her eyes widened. In front of her was standing the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. He had straight, longish brown hair, and light brown eyes with flecks of gold in them. His skin was tanned to perfection. "Umm, I'll take an ice coffee," she said, and smiled flirtatiously, "I'm Patricia," she added.

"Ah," he said, "the latin word for 'noble'. I am Julien," he smiled, flashing a row of perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth. Oh heck, everything about him was perfect to Patricia. She melted.

"Would you like to join me?" she asked boldly.

Julien grinned and said, "I go on break in five minutes."

Nina looked over Paris from atop the Eiffel. It was absoluetly breathtaking. Jerome said from behind her, "Would you laugh if I said that I've always wanted to kiss a girl on top of the Eiffel Tower?" he asked in a slightly mocking tone. The only difference between this time and the other times, was that Nina could tell he wasn't joking. She turned around and walked towards him, and he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her for what felt like forever.

Jerome let go of her and pulled away. "What?" asked Nina confusedly. She thought that he wanted to kiss her.

Jerome looked at her. "It's nothing," he said, and smiled.

Nina wouldn't let it go though. "It's about the night of the party, isn't it?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter anymore," Jerome said.

"Yes, it does. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't know what I was doing, and I'm so embarrassed about it. I'm not that kind of girl. I just wanted you to know that."

Jerome smiled. _What did I do to deserve her?_ He thought. Then he kissed her again. "Some day," he said.

Mick, Mara, Joy, Fabian, Nina, and Jerome all met up where they had planned at 6:00. Only Patricia was missing. They waited around for her for 20 minutes, when Mick started getting antsy and saying he needed to eat something before he 'died of starvation'.

Amber, who knew Paris like the back of her hand (it's a city of fashion, how could she have stayed away?), led them to a small cafe. They filed through the front door with Amber in the lead, when she saw Patricia and a gorgeous boy sitting down and laughing. Amber stuck out her arm to stop everyone from walking into the resturaunt. Everyone shmashed into each other, and Amber backed up, forcing them to walk backwards out the door.

"Amber, what gives? I'm starving!" Mick demanded.

"What 'gives'," Amber made air quotes around the word, "is that Patricia is in there. With a BOY. Would you really deny her some alone time with him? I mean, think about it. Here we are, in the city of love, all couples, except for Patricia. She must be thrilled that she found some hot french guy!" Alfie glared at her. "But not as hot as you, of course!" ammended Amber and kissed her boyfriend.

"Yay, Trixie has a boyfriend! Now can we PLEASE eat?" Mick exclaimed and everyone laughed.

Patricia sat on the train bench next to Amber, who was babbling on about some new hat that she bought, but Patricia wasn't really listening. She was thinking about Julien. _Julien. Why couldn't he live in the house with us? It's not fair. I'm the only single one. And today, I actually had someone. He even kissed me. _Patricia didn't even realize that she had started to cry until Amber put her hand on her back and tried soothing her.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to give Patricia somebody, she was all alone! But now she's sad. Boo. REVIEW!<strong>

**xoxo, Tammy**


	17. House of Despair

**New chapter :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for Julien.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XVII<strong>

Patricia sat slumped on the antique couch, thinking about Julien. She was surrounded by Nina, Mara, Joy, and Amber, and she could vaguely hear them trying to get her to move, or cheer up. She tuned them out, and drowned herself in sad thoughts.

"Guys, what are we going to do about Patricia?" asked Mara worriedly. Joy nodded in agreement.

"Well, is there anyone else she likes?" Amber asked. Then her face lit up. "Jason!" she exclaimed.

Nina shook her head and smiled. "Amber," she said, "I'm _pretty _sure that that's considered pedophilia." Amber rolled her eyes and tossed her golden tresses.

"I don't care, if Alfie weren't in the picture, I would _so _date Jason," she said and smiled. The girls all laughed.

"So, I guess that there's nothing to do until this mood blows over," Nina stated, and the girls nodded, but they still felt awful about not being able to help their friend.

_It's just not fair! _thought Patricia. _Everyone is a couple except ME. And why? Because stupid Fabian cheated on stupid Nina with stupid Joy, so Nina got with stupid Jerome. I could have had Jerome if Joy hadn't come back. Oh, what am I even saying? Joy is my best friend._

Nina sat down next to Patricia on the couch. "Patricia," she said, "you have got to snap out of this. I know that you really liked Julien, and I'm sure that he liked you too, but what did you expect? You knew that he lived in Paris."

"It's not even about that!" Patricia snapped, and then sighed. "It's about everyone else being together and ME being ALONE. I'm a sad and lonely singleton," she said quoting Amber from last year.

"Come on, that's not true," said Nina uncomfortably, because she knew that Patricia was hinting about Jerome. "You're 17 years old. Some of us probably won't even last as a couple."

"What do you mean?" asked Patricia.

"Do you really see Amber and Alfie getting married? No offense to them," Nina laughed, and Patricia cracked a smile. "Come on," said Nina, "Trudy's going to be home this evening, let's bake her some cookies."

"Nina?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry about how I treated you at the beginning of last year. The truth is, you've been a better friend to me lately than Joy, even," she said and smiled. Nina grinned back at her and gave her a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww cuteness! Ok, so if somebody manages to guess correctly what happens next, I will dedicate the next chapter to them :D Love you guys!<strong>

**~Tammy**


	18. House of Miracles

**Ok, so, as promised, I am dedicating this chapter to the people that guessed correctly. Soooo, this chapter goes out to _HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever _and _JeromeNinaLover_, but I'm not saying which of your guesses were correct :D So read and find out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, not do I claim to own anything from 'House of Anubis'**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XVIII<strong>

"Trudy!" exclaimed all of the kids, as their loving house mother walked through the front door. "Wait right here," said Nina, and disappeared into the kitchen along with Patricia.

"Ta-daaaa!" Nina and Patricia sang as they returned from the kitchen, holding a giant cookie the size of a cake that said 'Welcome Back Trudy' on it in pink icing.

Trudy put her hand over her heart and gave them a group hug.

"So, Trudy, is your aunt going to be okay?" asked Fabian worriedly, after they were all sitting down at the table eating cookie cake.

"Oh yes! The doctors said she would be just fine," Trudy said happily , and then added, "Oh my gosh! Look at the time! You all should be getting off to class."

The kids all grabbed their burgundy blazers and put them on, except for Jerome who slung his over his shoulder. It was his signature 'look'. They grabbed their bags and walked out the front door towards the school building.

"So, is Patricia okay now?" Jerome asked Nina as they walked hand-in-hand to class.

"Yeah, mostly, but she's still a little upset," Nina replied worriedly, and then lowered her voice, "it turns out that she wasn't half as upset over Julien as she was over the face that everyone in the house is a couple except for her. I know that you guys are friends again, but I think that what you did really hurt her." She dropped Jerome's hand and ran to catch up with the girls, leaving Jerome feeling awful.

_Why did she have to bring that up? _Jerome thought angrily. _Now Nina's mad at me. Great. I mean, I know that she'll be over it and things will be back to normal within the hour, but sometimes she can be so passive-aggressive!_

* * *

><p>Classes passed quickly, and the students sat back at the house on the big couch. Mara and Fabian were doing homework, Amber was sketching a dress design, Joy was daydreaming, Alfie and Jerome were plotting their next scheme, and Nina was listening to her iPod.<p>

Trudy walked into the room and clapped her hands. Jerome and Alfie looked up from their prank-book, Joy snapped out of her daze, Mara, Fabian, and Amber put down their pencils, and Nina pulled her ear buds out. Trudy smiled, happy at the ability to get their attention. "I have some BIG news," she said, "there is going to be a new student arriving today. He should be here within the hour." All of the girls perked up at the word 'he' then slumped back down, remembering that they were taken. "Anyway," Trudy continued, "I have to go run some errands, so I won't be here when he arrives, so you had all better make him feel welcome!" She gave them a stern look, and then smiled, and walked out the front door. The kids listened to her car drive away, and then went up to their respective rooms.

"Joy," said Patricia sourly, "if you and Fabian have to kiss each other, can you go do it somewhere else?" She scowled.

Joy rolled her eyes, and dragged Fabian by the wrist downstairs to the living room. Patricia sighed. _Forever alone…_she thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Wherever Patricia went, she was constantly reminded of being alone. When she went to talk with Nina, she was sitting on her bed with Jerome and they were reading what appeared to be a children's book and laughing. She went to hand out with Alfie, but he and Amber were having a pillow fight. And Mara and Mick were baking in the kitchen. Patricia sighed, and then she heard the doorbell ring. <em>Great, another annoying new person. Just what I need.<em> she thought, and opened the door.

A brown mop of hair faced her, evidently the new boy was trying to collect his bags before walking into the door. He lifted up his head, smiling, and then his jaw dropped.

"PATRICIA!" exclaimed Julien and picked her up and swung her around. "What are you doing here?"

Patricia laughed and said, "Me? I go to school here! What are _you _doing here?"

Julien grinned and said in his sexy French accent, "Exchange student program."

The others heard the laughter from where they were, and came rushing into the hall. Then they practically fainted. "No. Way." Amber said. "This type of thing only happens in movies!"

Julien kissed Patricia right on the lips and everyone cheered. Patricia blushed and smiled happily. Jerome put his arm around Nina, and pulled her in close. For now, everything seemed to be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY, A HAPPY ENDING. So, you guys, I think that this is where I'm going to end the story. I mean, everyone has someone now, and I feel like if I continued I would be wayyy too tempted to mix things up and create drama and stuff. But I'll keep writing if you want me to! I love writing, and I love you guys :)<strong>

**Xoxo, Tammy**


End file.
